Blood of a Broken Soul
by FunnyCatGirl
Summary: Parallel story to Memoirs of a Broken Soul. Spoilers, language, some adult themes. There will be many surprising twists and turns in the plot. A nice mix of humor and horror, with some dramatic irony thrown in. Many secrets will be revealed… Review please
1. Hopes and Dreams

A/N: I know, I know, you people would probably prefer that I write more to SoaW, but I feel like starting this fic, so I am. I am the author, and you can't make me write something I don't want to. Then again, there was an angry mob of people who wanted to kill me because I stopped MoaBS right where I did, and promised then a new fic. -whimper-

Well, Blood of a Broken Soul will fill in the story up until the point where Memoirs ends. Then, there will be a totally new one, Tears of a Broken Soul, that will pick up where the former two left off. I suggest to everyone reading this fic that you also go read Memoirs of a Broken Soul, for it lends valuable evidence to understand what is happening. You kind of need to read both of them to fully understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter name, logo, or idea. Also, this is a totally angsty, dirty, depressed, and bloody fic. There will be deaths, blood, gore, bad language, and sex, among other things. If you don't like reading about any of those things, I suggest you stop reading this right now and go read one of my other fics, like Cultural Confusion. That ones going to be humorous and clean(er).

Here goes Nothing…

**Blood of a Broken Soul**

Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams

"It has been done, Sir. I just hope that this one survives. All of our other tests have failed." The man was walking along the garden path, talking to one of the council Elders.

"Yes, I know. You don't need to remind me." The Elder snapped impatiently. He was disappointed with previous efforts to produce a test subject that showed positive effects of treatment, and remained alive afterwards.

They continued to walk along the pathway, the one behind the Elder, until they reached to high arch door at the end of the walk, leading back into the castle rooms. The dry and chilly atmosphere inside was a stark contrast to the warm night air outside, but the Elder didn't notice, and if the other man did, he paid it no heed. They walked together silently throughout the maze of corridors, coming at last to a large oak paneled door, the entrance to a luxurious study. The Elder sat down behind the desk and dismissed the other man from the room. He then brought out a large and very old key from a pocket hidden deep within his robes, and used it to unlock one of the drawers. From the very depths, he withdrew a massive and aging tome, bound in leather and gold, pages made of velum, and, with a puff of air, blew the dust away from the cover and opened it. He sat there for many hours, just reading.

"Oh Hermione, that looks absolutely beautiful on you!"

"Do you really think so, Ginny? It looks a little loose around the waist, and its a little tight on the bust…"

"Oh cut it out, dear. I haven't finished adjusting the seams. Besides, it doesn't fit you that badly, lamb."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I know. I'm just playing around. It fits really well."

"Well be careful, and stand still, the needles haven't finished with the seams in the back."

Hermione, standing atop the small stool, resigned to stop twirling her skirts around in the mirror and stand still. After all, she wanted everything to be perfect when she married Ron next week. She looked over at Ginny, her best female friend since school, and smiled. Ginny was eight months with child, but had still come over to her mother's house to help her best friend with her wedding. Harry and Ginny had been married about two years earlier, and Ginny couldn't have been happier since. Their marriage was the happiest day in both their lives- except for the birth of their first child, Gwenevyve, or just Gwen for short. Harry was currently at the petting zoo with his "little angel" as he called her, leaving Ginny to help Hermione with her wedding dress fitting.

"Now, this dress has been in the family for some generations, and I'm proud that two children of mine will wear it."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not your daughter yet. Not until next week."

"Yes, and then you'll also be my sister." Ginny piped up.

"Yes hon. I will." They smiled at each other for a minute, until Ginny uttered an exclamation of surprise and grabbed her stomach."

"Ginny! Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine. This baby is going to have strong legs. It's quite the kicker." They all started laughing.

"So, Hermione…"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Tell me again why it took you two so long to figure out that you wanted to get married?" with a big smirk on her face.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley almost stabbed herself with the pin she was holding.

"I told you, Ginny, it just took us a long while to sort out our feelings. Besides that, there was the final battle, and with all the chaos running rampant, we had a hard time with the right mood for love."

"The final battle was over five years ago, love. Just after you guys had graduated."

"Has it really been that long already?"

"Yes, love. Now, all finished. Let's get you out of this gown, and then Ginny, dear, you need to go lay down. Too much excitement will bring the baby early, you know.

"Oh, mother, I'm fi-…" here she gasped and grabbed the back of the chair as another strong kick surprised her.

"No you're not. Go. Go on, shoo. To bed with you. This is going to be a stubborn child, mark me. I had those same strong kicks with you."

Ginny turned and went upstairs to her old bedroom, to lay down for a short while.

"So, Fred, I hear that Ron and Hermione are finally going to get married." Harry, Fred, and George were all sitting around a table at the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, Harry. They finally are." Fred and George shared a look.

"What…? What are you two planning?"

"Oh, Harry, Harry. What would make you think we were up to something?" George gave him a mock-innocent smile.

"Oh, come on you two, what are you up to?"

"All right, Harry, We're planning on throwing Ron a bachelor party."

"Are you guys sure he'd be okay with this?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. He doesn't need to know about it. It's going to be a complete surprise."

"I don't know, guys. I remember the bachelor party you threw for me…"

"Harry, we know better now. Honestly."

"All right, I'll help you guys plan the party- not because I agree with the idea, but because I want to oversee what you guys are up to."

"That's fair enough, I guess. Right George? Okay, well, back to work."

Fred and George got up and left, sharing a wink as they left.

A/N: Well, I think that's a good place to end it. this is just the first chapter, so I included a couple different POVs, just to give you guys an idea of what will happen. You'll still be surprised, though. This is definitely going to go somewhere, and maybe be my best fic yet. Please review!


	2. Revelations and Preparations

A/N: all right, I promised that I would update soon, and so, here. I got around to thinking, and I now know exactly how the story is going to pan out. I'm not going to tell anyone yet, though. You'll have to read it and find out for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP title or logo, I'm just using the handy already-made characters.

**Blood of a Broken Soul**

Chapter 2: Revelations and Preparations.

It was April 5th, three days before Hermione's and Ron's wedding. The two of them were down at the ministry that afternoon, filing for her name change and thier marriage papers. There was a three-hour wait, so they decided to go out and get an ice cream at a nearby muggle parlor.It was Hermione's idea but Ron readily agreed, well, his stomach did at least.

Before they could leave, however, about three score masked people came rushing into the Ministry and started attacking people randomly. Hermione and Ron, bothready and preparedfrom their experiences with the training for the Last Battle, reacted immediately, successfully stunning most of them in minutes. A few of them got by, however, and Ron got stunned. Then, just as Dumbledore was leaving the elevator and coming into the room, one of the masked men laying on the floor jumped up, and with yell, hit Dumbledore straight in the chest with a painful killing spell that essentially turned your body inside out. Dumbledore staggered back and fell, a surprised look on his face.

Hermione screamed, and started towards him before getting hit with a freezing spell. She could only watch helplessly as the three remaining masked men started towards Dumbledore's fallen body, intent to watch his suffering. All of a sudden, Dumbledore stood up, his robes torn and bloody, but no wound to be seen. All Hermione remembered after that, as she was slipping into unconsciousness, was Dumbledore walking up to the middle one and shaking his hand.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find herself in her own bed, and began to think it was just a dream. She laid back and was starting to go back to sleep, when the smell of bacon wafted into the room, bringing her awake immediately.

"Ron? Is that you, Honey? Smells delicious." she got up and put on a dressing robe, before walking into the kitchen of the flat she shared with Ron. She walked in and gave him a peck on the cheek, and sat down at the table set for two.

"I hope you like bacon, eggs, and toast, 'Mione Dear"

"Of course I do. When have I not liked your cooking?"

"Ummm… dinner, a week ago."

"That was because you put kiwi into it!"

"How was I supposed to know you were allergic to kiwi? You never told me. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I know now."

"Mhmm… Mmm, this is good. I'm really hungry."

"I wonder why. We didn't do anything stressful yesterday."

Hermione was about to tell him about her 'dream' when you looked at her wrist and saw a large burn across it. Then the entire fight came rushing back to her, Dumbledore being hit, then betraying everyone, how Ron had gotten stunned, and then finally herself. It all came back, and she knew, as certainly as she knew that the sun would rise and set each day, it wasn't a dream.

"Honey, are you okay, Hermione? You suddenly got really pale… Hey, cheer up! We're getting married tomorrow! Aren't you excited? Or did you just get a case of nerves…? It's all right, I promise. Our wedding will be wonderful, just how you've always wanted. Hermione?"

She dropped her fork. "Do you honestly not remember? Or are you just messing with me?"

Ron was extremely puzzled. He had no idea what she was talking about. What should he remember?

"Did we forget to get flowers? No, I made sure that we had them… what did I forget, Love?"

Her voice was getting louder and louder. "How can you sit there and tell me you don't remember yesterday, at the Ministry. We were attacked! We were fighting! Then you got stunned, how can you not remember any of this? I saw Dumbledore being hit with a death spell! Saw him fall back, just to stand up and shake his attacker's hand, and you can sit there and pretend like none of this happened?"

"Hermione, Honey, calm down. It was just a dream, just a dream."

He went over to where she was sitting, to give her a hug, but she stood and pushed him away, angry. She bared her wrist, showing him the burn, trying to prove that it wasn't a dream, but when she looked down, the mark was gone. There was no trace of it, same as there was no trace of those memories in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three masked men knelt in the ornate office, humbled before their Council Elder, Master, and Sire. They had failed in their mission, but the information that they had learned was enough to please the Elder enough not to punish them- too badly. He was in a bad mood to begin with- his experiment had failed once more and his test subject had died. Luckily, though, if what these men, and the one who had reported just before them, said was true, he wouldn't have to conduct the research on his own. He could steal the results from another, more powerful source. Then, he could utterly destroy the one he had been competing against for good.

He dismissed them, to be lead away by the guard that stood waiting outside the door. They trembled and pleaded, but to no avail. They were led away to the torture chamber, to be punished for failing the Master's orders.

The Master allowed himself the luxury of a brief smile, and then he sat down to meditate upon the information he had been given. Unbeknowst to his opponent's experiments, another person had started toying with the same idea the Master had, only, it seemed like the other had been successful in his attempts, whereas the Master had failed time and time again, even after centuries of trying. Maybe everything was finally starting to fall into place…

A/N: I know I promised just to post a chapter today, but here, I have two chapters and a teaser. I hope this makes you happy!


End file.
